Psychological Analysis
by Rebel Mistress
Summary: Para sa mga Pinoy diyan! Isang pagaaral ukol sa napakamisteryosong pagkatao ni Rukawa. Implied Ruhana.


Disclamer: I do not own the awfully sexy Rukawa and neither do I own the terribly loveable Sakuragi…unfortunately…

Title: **Psychological Analysis**

Author: fyre (in the original); Rebel Mistress

Rating: PG-13

Warning: contains slash – lalaki sa lalaki

A/N: Hi guys! Nice to know na maraming Pinoy dito sa FF. 'Yan…pagyamanin natin ang ating mga talento at ipakita natin sa mundo na may ibubuga ang mga Pilipino sa pagsusulat…Q: Hindi kaya dapat ay magkaroon na ng Filipino category under Language dito sa FF? A: Mayroon na! Mabuhay. Ako: Hindi ako psych major kaya hindi ko talaga alam 'tong mga bagay na pinagsusulat ko…Ako ulit: MABUHAY ANG PINOY! ASTIG TAYO! WE ROCK!

**Kanagawa** **Mental Hospital**

**Kanagawa** **Prefecture**

I. Personal na Impormasyon tungkol sa Pasyente:

Pangalan ng Pasyente: Kaede Rukawa

Kilala Bilang: Walking Block of Ice (Naglalakad na Bloke ng Yelo) at Kitsune/Fox (Lobo)

Mga Pinagkakaabalahan: basketball, pagtulog, pagtulog, at basketball (at, maglaway sa pagtulog!)

Mga Kaibigan: Bike (sounds like Nike), ang kanyang ever loyal na bisikleta

Lugar na Pinag-iistambayan: basketball court, kama

Mga Ayaw: mga babaeng walang alam kundi ang sumigaw, SENDOH, ang babaeng Akagi

Mga Gusto: coughHANAcough, basketball, kama, unan, bisikleta

Motto sa Buhay: "Tatalunin kita, Sendoh!"

II. Hypothesis ng mga Dalubhasa:

Kaya ganyan ang behavior ni Rukawa ay dahil inlab siya kay Hana.

III. Mga Patunay:

a) Bakit mahilig sa basketball si Rukawa?

Layon: laging maalala kung gaano ka-gwapo si Hana

Motibo: pagmamahal

Defense Mechanism: Fantasy

Laging nagba-basketball si Rukawa dahil ang bola ng basketball ay nagpapaalala sa kanya kay Hanamichi. Kulay kahel (orange) ang bola na kakulay naman ng ulo ni Hana. Mahirap ding kontrolin ang bola kung hindi mo ito pag-eensayuhan at pagtitiyagaan, tulad ni Hana na masyadong mahirap ispelengin.

b) Bakit laging inaantok o tulog si Rukawa?

Layon: laging makita si Hana sa kanyang mga panaginip

Motibo: pagmamahal

Defense Mechanism: Fantasy

Gusto ni Rukawa na lagi niyang nakikita si Hana. At dahil ayaw naman siyang lapitan ni Hana kapag sila ay nasa eskwelahan o kaya'y pag sila'y nag-eensayo, dadaanin niya na lang ito sa kanyang mga panaginip.

c) Bakit naglalaway si Rukawa sa kanyang pagtulog?

Layon: makapiling si Hana kahit sa kanyang mga panaginip lamang

Motibo: pagmamahal

Defense Mechanism: Fantasy

Obvious ba? Sino ba naman ang hindi maglalaway kapag sa panaginip mo ay nagbe-belly dancing si Hana sa harap mo? Isa pa, tinutugunan lang ni Rukawa ang kanyang Stimulation needs.

d) Bakit siya galit kay Sendoh?

Layon: tanggalin ang anumang bakas ng alaala ni Sendoh kay Hana

Motibo: jealousy o pagseselos

Defense Mechanism: Displaced Aggression

Hindi pinapansin ni Hana si Rukawa kaya't itinuon niya ang kanyang nararamdamang sakit at galit kay Sendoh na umaaligid at nilalandi na lang lagi ang kanyang si Hana.

e) Bakit niya sinasabihan si Hana ng "gunggong" at mukha pang asar na asar sa kanya?

Layon: mapalapit kay Hana

Motibo: pagmamahal

Defense Mechanism: Reaction Formation

Hindi magawa ni Rukawa na magpa-sweet kay Hana kaya naman 'yung kabaliktaran ang nagagawa niya. Kahit hindi man ganoon ka-successful, kahit naman papaano ay nagkakalapit din naman sila paminsan-minsan, lalo na kung sila ay nag-aaway.

f) Bakit hindi nagpapakita ng anumang emosyon (maliban sa pagka-asar at pagka-galit) si Rukawa?

Layon: huwag maipahalata sa lahat ng tao ang pagtingin niya kay Hana

Motibo: takot

Defense Mechanism: Repression

Kahit gusto niyang ipaalam kay Hana ang kanyang nararamdaman, natatakot si Rukawa na malaman ng buong bayan ang tungkol dito dahil baka siya ay tuluyan na nilang iwasan at kamuhian. Baka hindi na rin siya tanggapin sa basketball team dahil lalaki rin pala ang gusto niya.

IV. Kongklusyon:

Baliw na baliw si Kaede Rukawa kay Hanamichi Sakuragi!

V. Maipapayong Lunas:

a) akitin niya si Hanamichi

b) painumin niya ng gayuma si Hanamichi

c) i-set-up silang dalawa (hal. blind date)

d) gumawa siya ng manikang Hanamichi na pagpa-practice-an niya ng pagtatapat ng pag-ibig

**CASE DISMISSED **

A/N: Sorry kung na-bore kayo…anyway, that's my take on Rukawa's attitude. Your opinion may be different from mine. That's all.


End file.
